The story of a ginger
by LOTR'S-lover
Summary: Don't ask me how I got my powers because I don't know. Well I do know but its confusing, so maybe you can try to understand what happened with me? Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- From Bad to Worse

Don't ask me how I got my powers because I have no idea. Well I sorta do but not really, as in I know how I got them but not what happened to cause it. Okay that was even confusing to me and I know what happened, so lets just start at the beginning.

I was walking home from my school, Happy Harbor, its really nice, like my house looks across the water. It's so beautiful. That's when I walked by an alley and a man grabbed me by the waist and covered my mouth to muffle my panicked scream. He whispered creepily into my ear

"Don't worry sweetheart, this will only take a minute."

'oh please just beat me up' I thought only hoping that it wouldn't be the first thing in my head when he said that.

"STOP!" Someone yelled from behind, my captor turned us around to see who it was. Once I had stopped stumbling I looked to see that Aquaman and Aqualad standing there.

"Let the girl go or we'll have to use force." Aquaman said in a strong voice. Aqualad's hand twitched, ready to move at any moment.

"Just try and stop me fish stick!" He yelled wiped out something from his jacket. I only saw it for a second, it was a veil of a glowing blue liquid with a long needle on top, before it was stabbed into the base of my neck injecting with the serum. It made my body go icy. He pushed me to the ground as he ran way, as my head hit the ground Aquaman ran past me to get my once captor.

"Are you alright?" I heard a voice from above me and a strong but gentle hand on my shoulder lifting me from the ground so I was sitting on my knees. Aqualad was kneeling beside me looking concerned. I nodded my head in my dazed state. Looking into the pale green eyes of one of my saviors.

"Can you stand?" he asked gently

"I think so." I mumbled softly, I slowly got to my feet with Aqualad, when I stood up straight my legs gave out on me and I collapsed. Aqualad caught me before I hit the ground and held me against his chest, making sure I would not get hurt even more.

"Sorry" I told him as I look to the ground.

"Why apologize for something that you can not help?" He smiled at me. He pushed some of my bright red hair out of my face, I smiled then looked to the ground in embarrassment.

"The man has been arrested, and is about to be questioned" Aquaman said from behind us. I jerked away from Aqualad and I fell on butt in the process.

"Your highness if it is no trouble I would like to take her home safely to make sure nothing else happens to her." Aquaman looked at him for a second then smiled.

"Alright, and miss I am very sorry for what happened to you today."

"Could have been worse." I told him with a half smile.

Aquaman let out a chuckle and Aqualad and I were on our way to my house.

"Thank you by the way, for saving me and walking me home." I said glancing at him for a second and looking down again. Before he could say anything I saw my house.

"oh we are here." I walked to my front door completely unprepared for what was in my living home. My parents have been murdered and were on the ground in unnatural positions. I let out a terrified scream and Aqualad grabbed me and pulled me to his chest to try to hid me from this massacre. He patted my hair in a way to comfort me.

"I will call Aquaman." He pressed his belt and it glowed for a second before deeming.

A few minutes later Aquaman was at the scene and was talking to Aqualad a couple feet away discussing what to do.

"I think I should bring her back to Mount Justice, because someone is obviously after her." Aqualad explained to his mentor.

"Alright but tomorrow I will have to stop by to question her." He negotiated to his protegee.

"understood." Aqualad nodded and walked over to me. I stood as he reached me.

"I am taking you somewhere safe until this matter is resolved." I only nodded my head not able to comprehend what all has happened this day, first I am attached, then I find my parent mulishly slaughtered in my home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Talking things out.

I sat on my front steps of my house as Aqualad was telling Aquaman what had happened when we left together. The horror that we found. I could hear their voices but not what they were saying, I was in shock. I don't know how to react. This all is to much for me to handle, for anyone to handle. I sat my chin on my knees, just hoping that this was a dream, that I will wake up soon and everything will be just fine again. But I know better than that.

"Maeve!" I heard a familiar voice yell from my front gate. Lux and Maverick, I completely forgot they were coming over. They can't see like this. I stood up a walked quickly over to them.

"Maeve, whats going on what are the Aquas doing here?" Maverick asked concerned.

"My parents have been... They are." I couldn't bring myself to say it. I looked down feeling myself about to cry. Lux pulled me into a hug knowing what I was trying to say. Maverick started to rub my back trying to comfort me in anyway. Lux pulled away and looked me in the eye.

"What are you going to do now?" She asked completely worried about me. I shrugged not trusting my voice afraid that it would crack.

"Well then your going to stay with me. My mom won't mind at all." She smiled softly at me.

"You don't have to worry about that, Aquaman and I have decided that it would be best that you come stay with me at HQ." Aqualad said from behind us.

"Why?" Maverick asked standing between me and Aqualad.

"It is obvious that someone is after your friend." Aqualad said staring Maverick in the eye.

"What, why would you think that someone just killed her parents, why would someone be after her? Have you met her she is nice unless someone got pissed from her amount of sarcasm she uses, then there is no reason someone is after her!" Lux ranted at Aqualad.

"Lu, you should know that I was also attacked today." I told my friend gently.

"W-what?" She asked not knowing what to do with this information.

"It is true, my king and I tried to save her."

"TRIED!" My friends yelled at once.

"Okay, that's enough." I tried to calm everyone down. "And I will go with you on one condition."

"Aright, what is it?" Aqualad said looking at me.

"They come with me." I told him.

" I don't think-" He started.

" You said that someone is after me, and its clear that they are willing to do anything to get to me, they have killed my family, they will go after my friends and they might do something even worse to them, and I wont let that happen." I folded my arms after saying all of that. "So either they go, or I don't" I cocked my hip to the side showing I was serious.

"Alright I understand your reasoning and I agree to bring them with us." He smiled at me. "Let us move forward." He moved his arm in a motion to tell me to follow him.

Later we showed up somewhere Aqualad was their headquarters.

I sat on the couch next to Lux as Aqualad was in the kitchen doing something very noisily. He came up to me with a mug of a steaming liquid. I took the mug of hot tea from him when he had handed it to me.

"I have heard hot beverages are good for difficult times." He told me.

"Yeah they do."I told him and chuckled, smiling down at my mug.

"Thank you Aqualad."

"Please call me Kladur." He smiled a me once again. I was about to say something else when we head the hanger doors open and a ship come in. A minute later we saw four people people walk in. When they walked into the living room they all stared at me and my friends.

"Hello." I smiled awkwardly at them waving.

"Kaldur what are they doing here?" A very muscular guy with a S on his shirt snarled.

"Easy super boy, Maeve was attacked today and Aquaman and I both agreed that I would be safest here and her friends were in potential danger as well." Kaldur explained.

"So we have to babysit them?" He growled back.

"Hey! Like I asked for this to happen? This has been the worst day of my life and I don't you being a prick and making it shittier" I stood up and glared at him. He looked the other way and stomped off.

"Sorry about super boy, he doesn't like people, I on the other hand and perfectly OK with you being here." Robin, boy wonder, said grabbing my hand smiling at me.

"Oh.. Um thank you." I smiled back awkwardly.

"Oh! I'm M'Gann, this is Wally, and Robin." The green girl said to me.

"Hi, I'm Maeve, and these are my friends Lux and Maverick." I gestured towards them. "And I'm sorry for the inconvenience."

"Oh its no problem! Plus it was cool how you yelled at Super boy." Wally grinned.

"Maybe from your point of view but from ours, we were terrified, Maeve might have attacked from the look in her eyes." Maverick joked.

"That would have been awesome." Robin laughed. We all talked for a few hours when we decied to hit the hay. Kaldur showed us to the rooms we would be staying in. My was the last one to be shown and before I closed the door Kaldur said.

" I am staying the night here in the next room if you need anything."

"Alright,and thank you for everything today, I don't know what I would have done if I were alone in all of this."

"You are never alone." He gave me one last look before going to his room .I closed my door while smiling and went to bed.

Sleep did not last for long. I woke up in the middle of the night and it felt like I was on fire. I did the only thing I could do. I screamed. My door slammed open by Kaldur followed by Maverick and Lux. Kaldur picked me up and I screamed again. He ran to what I am guessing was their medical room, as my friends once again followed.

"Whats wrong with her?" Lux said looking as though she was going to cry.

"I do not know." Kaldur said just above a whisper. I let out another ear piercing scream. M'Gann showed up and Kaldur ordered her to go and contact the league. In the matter of minutes Batman, Robin, Flash, Wally, Aquaman and Black Cannery were here.

"What happened?" Batman demanded.

"I woke up to her screaming and she has not stopped since." Lux quickly answered.

"Here this might help." Flash came over with a needle full of liquid. He shot it into me and I fell unconscious.

**Third Point of view**

The room was much quieter when she stopped screaming. Everyone watched as Batman take a veil of her blood and put it into a microscope. A few minutes he put what he found on a large screen.

"Aquaman has told me that she has been infected with a serum today. And we are now witnessing what the affects are." He pointed to the screen and began to speak again. "The serum has been attacking her blood cells, changing her DNA to what ever that man created it to do." Everyone watched as they saw blue cells attaching themselves and taking control of her blood cells. Lux gasped and looked at her unconscious best friend on the table, wondering how she endured all that pain for so long.

"What do we do know?" Macerick ask the question that everyone was thinking.

"We just have to wait." The Flash said. Minutes later we heard a groan come from Maeve.

**Maeve's point of veiw**

As I woke up I groaned from the head ache I had. I sat up and cupped my head.

"How are you doing?" Black Cannery asked me.

"Better than I was before." I said looking at her, I heard Lux, Maverick, Kaldur, Rodin, and Wally gasp in shock.

"What?" I asked confused. Black Cannery handed my a her compact mirror. I looked and almost screamed. My once brown eyes are now crystal blue.


	3. Chapter 3

`Chapter 3: Discovery

I just stare into the small mirror, but the person staring back is not me. We have the red curly hair, the same pale skin, and the same shaped eyes, but that is not me. I can't... I don't... know what to do anymore. I got up from the table I was laying on and walked to my room and locked it.

**3****rd**** p.o.v.**

Everyone watched as the red head leave to room in complete silence. A few minutes later there was crashing sounds and screams. Lux and Maverick were the first ones to rush forward to Maeve's room banging on the door.

"Do something!" Lux yelled at he blond friend.

"Like what! That door is locked and made of metal!" He yelled back. Lux grabbed the back of his shirt and threw him into the door. He slammed into the door with his head and fell over on the floor unconscious.

"Way to go Maverick!" Lux yelled throwing her arms up in frustration.

The heroes showed up moments later to see the scene before them. Lux glaring at the unconscious Maverick.

"What happened?" Batman glared, Lux shrugged with false innocence's. Kaldur stomps up to the door and bangs his fist on the door.

"Maeve! Open this door right now!" He ordered through the door.

"LEAVE!" A scream was heard from the other side along with the shattering of glass shortly after. Superboy showed up and pushed everyone out of the way. He grabbed the sides of the door ripping it out of its place.

They were not prepared for what the heart breaking scene would be before them. Maeve was curled in a ball in the middle of what seemed to be a war zone. Lux rushed forward to her distraught friend eloping her in a embrace.

"Let me talk to her alone." Lux begged. They all nodded and took their leave. Superboy leaving with Maverick over his shoulder.

**Several Hours later**

Lux left the room and walked up to Batman.

"Well she has stopped crying and is now asleep. So I made some progress." She crossed her arms and looked away.

"I don't blame her for reacting like that, that's too much for anyone to handle." Black Cannery commented.

"Okay, everyone turn for the night." Batman said before leaving. Everyone saw left to silence.

"Ow, what happened? And why does my head hurt?" Maverick said sitting up from the couch. Lux ran to her room and slammed the door.

**Next morning** **Mave's POV**

I woke up and opened my eyes and immediately closed them as my head started to pound. I dared to open them again and looked around and I thought a bomb went off. That's when I remembered yesterday, everything that happened, the attack, my parents, and then my melt down. Oh god. They probably think I'm a mental patient. I thought as I rubbed my face and got up from bed. I stepped over all of the broken items and carefully over the glass by the door.

I walked into the kitchen and looked in the cupboards. I turned and was met with a coffee mug. I looked and saw Lux holding it out for me. I took it from her and thanked her. I smiled at Kaldur as he walked in. I went to take a sip and gasped. I dropped the mug, it shattered once it hit the floor and the frozen cylinder of coffee rolled under the table.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Some therapy required and unwanted family

**Ok so there is a lot of detailing words in here so I hope you don't get bored, and also thank you everyone who has read and commented. Its makes me so happy when I read what you have to say. I hope you enjoy! 3**

I sat in a room alone with Black Cannery with two cushioned arm chairs. I sat in one of them hugging my knees. I don't want to be here I just want to go to bed and never leave it again. Cannery sat in front of my in the adjacent hair and gave me a smile. She crossed her left leg over her right and sat a notebook on her lap.

"So, hun, how are you doing." She asked kindly. I looked at her and said.

"When you say that I have a feeling you don't mean I feel, but if I am doing any better than last night with my melt down." I glanced up at her. She gave me a look. I sighed " Well cant say anything because I don't feel anything anymore, well at least right now. I don't know how to react, I mean how is one suppose to react. Leaving school, being attacked, being saved, coming home to a massacre. I just don't know what to do anymore. Not only that but this morning I didn't get my coffee because I accidentally froze it." I told her staring directly at her.

"Well you reacted just like any normal-"

"That's just the thing I'm not normal, not anymore." I said cutting her off. "Now if you don't mind I have to get ready for my parents funeral." I told her getting up. I know that I was being rude but my family came first, alive or not.

I stood in my room with Lux and Maverick as we got ready. I helped Lux with her hair. I was pinning some of her black hair back so it would frame her pretty china girl face. I smiled and taped the bottom of her chin, she looked up at me and smiled slightly knowing what I was telling her. To keep her head up, that things will get better. She stood and fixed her black dress. It had long sleeves and was flowing to her knees with a black fabric belt around her mid-section. She wore some one inch black heels. Her hair was in a low pony tail with her bangs out framing her face.

I went over to Maverick and helped but on his tie. I stepped back and took a good look at him. He was in a dark gray suite, a white button up shirt, and a black tie with his nice dress shoes. I smiled and tried to fix his shaggy blond hair that he had slicked back. He waved my hand away and tried to adjust his tie again.

"I hate these things." he grumbled looking into the mirror once more.

"Well I'm sure that they feel the same way about you." I told him patting him on the shoulder. He looked at me, then back at his reflection, and scowled at it again. I smiled softly and looked in the mirror myself. I brushed a loose strand of hair that out of the bun on the top of my head. I stared at my new blue eyes and put some sunglasses on hiding them. I ran my hands down my dress trying to get to creases out. I was wearing a lace dress with an inch of fur fringe on the bottom. The dress stopped at two inches above my knee. I sat on my bed and put my three inch heels on. They were my moms favorite. She got them for me a year ago, this is the first time I will be wearing them.

( Their funeral clothes : sorry I cant get the link to work so its on my profile, again sorry )

**At the funeral**

My friends and I sat at the front pew as the priest talked about their life and how it seemed too soon for them to go. He said something about God and I rolled my eyes God had nothing to do with this. I will find out who did this and they will pay. He had stopped talking and told everyone it was time to go to the cemetery for the burial.

**At the cemetery**

I stood by the graves as they were being lowered into there new resting place. I just stared as the priest started talking again. I felt as though someone was staring at me, like they were trying to burn some holes in me. I looked to see who it was... Shit. It was my grandparents. The way they were staring at me, it was like they knew. Like some how it was my fault that their little girl was dead. They didn't care about my dad, they wanted him gone the moment they met him. They thought that their little angel needed better. Someone to take care of her. They thought it was a fling until their marriage, then they still had some hope that things would end. Then they had me, and that hope was crushed. And they had me to blame.

The service was over and everyone started to go there separate ways. Well most of them.

"This is all your fault." I heard my grandmothers oh so loving voice behind me, I kept walking, she then grabbed my elbow making me face her. "Don't you dare ignore me!" She snarled as me from behind her teeth.

"Jeez! Whats wrong with you, Granny! Did you run over another homeless man?" I told her yanking my arm away from her.

"Don't you dare talk to your grandmother like that!" My grandfather yelled.

"And don't you dare call me Granny, and the man dropped the charges." She told me matter-o-facially.

"Yeah because you payed him off." I shot back at her.

"Don't you ever talk to me again." She told me pointedly she gave me one last glare before stomping off to her shiny new car with her loving husband right behind her.

"Fine! And you were the one talked to me first!" I yelled back at her before she slammed her driver closed her door for her. The three of us were left to silence as we walked back to the car.

"I think she got more pleasant from the last time I saw her." Lux told me as we reached the car. I smiled as I went into the drivers seat.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Fellowship of the coffee

*I just wanted to say thank you for all of your guys support. You have no idea how happy it makes me to see that you guys like it. Hope you enjoy the rest. And if you have any suggestions don't be afraid to message me. I would LOVE some in put. :3*

After the funeral Maverick decided that to help cheer me up that we should go to my favorite coffee shop. When we go there Lux and I went to sit at a small table near the window. A few minutes later Maverick came and sat with us. We sat in silence as we waited for our beverages to show up. Our usual waitress, Rita, she is a retired elementary school teacher who can't stand doing nothing and started to work here Common Grounds. Her husband passed a few years ago and her kids never visit. So we have have become her segregate family to her.

"A hot chocolate for Lux, a iced mocha for Maverick, and a caramel macchiato for Maeve." She said setting our orders in front of us. She looked at me and immediately knew something was wrong. "I am truly sorry what happened to your family." She told me and gave me a hug.

"I still have you and my friends, so my family isn't completely gone." I said giving her a smile. Her eyes watered, she blinked them away and gave me a grin.

"I'm going to get you and cinnamon roll."

"No, that's alrig-" I stopped short when she practically skipped to the kitchen. I gave Lux and Maverick a look telling them they better share this with me. She laughed a little at me. You see the cinnamon rolls here aren't normal ones, these ones are on steroids. They weigh like 2 pounds. Each. Seconds later she came out with the monster roll. She sat it down in front of me and went back into the kitchen. I grabbed my silverware and cut this so called roll into fourths.

"RITA!" I yelled out.

"WHAT?" She yells out from the kitchen.

"YOU SHOULD TAKE YOUR BRAKE NOW!" When the words left my mouth she came out with four plates and what seemed to be hot tea. Clever girl, she planned this. Lux laughed at this.

"So any cute boys, Maeve?" Rita asked me smirking. I chocked on the bun and turned so red that I'm pretty sure you couldn't tell where my face started and my hair ended. "Oh, come on. Your an attractive young lady with a wonderful personality. Hell even Maverick found himself a girl for a little bit." She said pointing at me.

"Hey! What that's suppose to mean." He said some what offended.

"It means that you need a hair cut young lady." She told him. Lux was dying from lack of air from the amount of laughing she was doing.

When we were done we gave good bye to Rita as we walked back to my white mustang convertible. It was old, rusted and a little banged up, but this was my baby. I went to the drivers seat and went to my house to grab all of my stuff to move to Mount Justice.

**At Mount Justice**

We also went to Lux's and Maverick's house and explained what was happening. That didn't go to well. There was a lot of crying. On our way to the HQ we stopped by a video store and picked up some movies for a movie marathon. Its sad its the only marathon I can do, others make me feel like I'm going to die.

When we got there no one was there. I found a note on the counter in the kitchen. It was from Kaldur.

Dear Maeve, Lux, and Maverick,

I am sorry to inform you but I have got to go to back to Atlantis for the night. I have business to attend too.

M'Gann is with her uncle for family bonding.

Wally and Robin are back home.

So that leaves Conner with you tonight. Don't argue to much tonight.

Best wishes,

Kaldur

I smiled, threw the note in the trash and took my sunglasses off. I put the first movie into the very large TV. One of favorites, Lord of the Rings; the fellowship of the ring. Even though its only three movies its going to take us all night to watch them. I was making popcorn as the commercials went by. Lux was grabbing blankets and Maverick pillows. When I thought of something.

"I'll be right back." I told them, they both looked at me confused.

"But its about to start." Lux pointed out.

"Then pause it for me." I told her shoving the large bowl of popcorn in her hands. I walked down the hall and stopped at what I think is Conner's room. I knocked and the door slammed open.

"What?" He demanded.

"Hi,um, sorry about that we got off on the wrong foot but um, I'm about to watch some movies if you like to join." I smiled up at him. He looked at me for a moment.

"What movie?" He asked quietly.

"The Lord of the Rings trilogy." I told him grinning.

"I've never heard of it." I gasped dramatically at him, making him take a step back.

"You poor boy, come on." I said grabbing his wrist dragging him back down the hallway. He stumbled on his feet not expecting me to grab him.

When we got to the living room the TV was paused and I let go of Conner and went to the couch and stretched myself out on it, putting my feet on Lux on the other end. She tried to get them off of her, but I kept putting them back and she eventually gave up. Maverick pressed play and our night began.

**next morning third p.o.v.**

Kaldur walked in that morning and immediately heard music. He looked over and smiled at what he saw in the living room. Conner was sprawled out on one of the couches, Maverick on the floor with head under some blankets and pillows. Then there was Lux and Maeve. Maeve was sleeping on the other couch, face deep in a pillow, with Lux on top of her laying on her back with her feet near Maeve's head. He let out a soft laugh. It was apparently loud enough to wake Maeve up. Her head snapped up and she looked around. Her eyes landed on Kaldur and tried to get up. In result make Lux fall off and landing on Maverick. He jumped up and screamed making Conner wake up with a startle. Lets just say none of them were happy about it.

**Maeve's p.o.v.**

"Ugh, we have to go to school today." Lux complained loudly as she sat on my bed after she got dressed. She was wearing some blue skinny jeans, pick soft kitty shirt from the big bang theory, and black tennis shoes. I smirked as I adjusted my hat. "Can I borrow a ring from you." She said going to my jewelry box.

"Sure just tell me which one." I told her. It was my J.R.R Tolkien one. It wrapped around the finger without connecting and the quote on it said 'not all who wander are lost'. I looked at myself in the mirror one more time. I was wearing a purple shirt that said 'T-rex's hate push ups' and leather vest with gold studs on the collar, teal skinny's, a white fedora and military boots. All complete with sunglasses, because I can't go to school one day with brown eyes and come back with blue eyes, someone might get suspicious. (Link to clothes in profile... again.)

We both left my room and went to the kitchen were M'Gann was home and make muffins. They smelt really good. I went to grab one and someone slapped my hand. Maverick. He grabbed the one I was going to grab. I gasped at him as I coddled my hand to my chest and I pouted. Conner snatched it from him and handed it to me. I grinned and stuck my tongue out at him.

"How mature." He told me grabbing my tongue.

"wet goo!" I tried to tell him but it was difficult.

"What are you going to do about it?" He laughed. I bite him. He yelped and let go.

"We are going to be late guys!" Lux yelled at us.

**At school**

I don't like this. At. All. People usually left me alone. But not today because they felt bad for me. I've heard today was 'I'm sorry' and 'Are you going to be alright?' and the worst one today was 'They are in a better place.' that person almost got punched in the mouth. Lucky for them Lux grabbed me making sure I didn't hurt them. I didn't want to deal with anymore people so during lunch I left campus and went to visit Rita. She gave me tea and a panini. She sat with me as I ranted about my day so far and ate my lunch. It was about ten minutes tell my lunch period was over so I had to leave. Rita gave me a hug, a tea to go and sent me on my way.

The hardest part of my day was not the people, or the leasons, but trying not to freeze everything I touched. Its hard to do when I have no control over it. When we go back to Mount Justice Black Canary was waiting for us, well me. She told me she thought it would be a good idea if I learned how to learn fight and control my newly developed powers.

"I'm sorry but how am I suppose to learn to control my powers when everyone that can use ice is a bad guy." I told her.

"I know its going to be hard for both of us but we have got to try." She told me patting my shoulder. I groaned slightly and went to my room to change. I came back out in some loose pants and a tank top.

We went to the combat ring and it lit up. I looked around, that was a mistake. Canary swung her fist at me. I somehow dodged but landed on my ass. She tried to kick me but I rolled out of the way and made my way to my feet. I threw a punch at her and she grabbed my fist and threw me. I once again landed on my ass. I twisted so I was on my knees just in time to see Canary was in the air about to kick me again. I crossed my arms over my head to protect myself. I heard her slam to the ground and the others gasped.

"Loser: Black Canary" I heard a robotic voice. I opened my eyes and saw Canary on the ground her leg frozen in a block of ice. I stood to help her when I saw my arms. They looked like they were made of ice and they were letting off smoke like dry ice.

Well this was new.

**Sorry if you found this chapter boring :/**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: A hero is born

**Sorry this took so long I've been busy with prom and graduation. I hope you enjoy :)**

I sat on the couch hugging my knees in self pity. I tired to help Canary and went and got the hair dryer but when I tried to grab it, it froze on contact. After I panicked and ran into things so now we have a lot more thawing out to do. As I sat there I saw Kaldur sit next to me from the corner of my eye. He went to touche my shoulder in order to try to comfort me. I flinched back not wanting him to get harmed. He pressed his lips together into a thin line as his hand fell.

"Don't touch me, I don't anyone else hurt." I mumbled into my arms. He grabbed my shoulders a turned me so I was back was facing him.

"Maybe you have no tried the proper way." He told me in a kind voice. "Now just close your eyes." I turned and looked at him. "Trust me." I stared for another moment before turning back and doing what I was told. He placed his hands where my shoulders and neck meet and began to rub to bundle of muscles there. I sighed in content and leaned into his hands, relaxing for the first time in days.

"See your back to normal." My eyes snapped open and looked to my arms to see that he was right. They were no longer the icy blue, but back to their usual pasty white. I turned my head to face him when I noticed how close our faces where. Neither of us moved away. Kaldur moved closer and closer. I can feel his breath on my face now. When I heard Lux yell something at Maverick. I panicked and brought my head forward slamming it into Kaldur's, violently. We both fell off the couch to the ground in pain clutching our heads in agony.

All talking stopped. The only sound was from Robin who saw everything and was laughing up a storm.

Of course that when Batman and Green Arrow deiced to show up. That was quit the sight.

"I'm not even going to ask." Batman grumbled out while Green Arrow joined Robin in laughter. "You need to put this on."

"Why hello there Batsy how are you? Good? That's great. How am I you ask? Just great besides this giant head ache that has seem to come out of no where. An Advile you say. Why yes I would love one thank you for being to kind. Oh and lets not forget the mysterious back that you are handing my thank you so much." I grumbled as I got up from the ground. Batman has his usual 'I am not amused by this' look while I saw Lux and Maverick clutching their mouths desperate not to let their laughter out. I grabbed the bag from Batman and went to my room.

In the bag was a white stretchy suite with matching ankle boots. The suite was a one piece and stopped an inch under my collar bone. In the bag was also white gloves that went to my elbows. I put on all of the pieces and it fit. As I looked in the mirror I looked at my self from every angle and then saw my butt. I scowled at the sight of it. It looked weird in this suite. I put my hair in a ponytail and I walked out to the living room where everyone was waiting. When I walked out everyone smiled while I just looked uncomfortable.

"If your still going to this your going to need a name and to look more intimidating and less... well you." Green Arrow told me.

"How am I suppose to look less me?" I asked when I got an idea. I closed my eyes and imagined what I wanted and hoped in worked. I heard Lux gasp in surprise and I knew it was working. I opened my eyes and looked down and saw my body covered head to toe in ice just like before.

"That will work." Green Arrow said smirking. I grinned at him. "Now just the name is left." My grin dropped.

"How about Snow Angel." Wally pipped up from the kitchen. Everyone nodded in agreement. I'm glad my face was covered in ice because I was blushing. I focused again and the ice went away.

"Now are you sure you want to do this? Being a hero? It's going to take a lot out of you emotionally and physically." Batman told me.

"Yes, because what else am I going to do with this. And I need to find out why me and why kill my parents and this is the only way to do it." I said softly and I shuffled out of the room and went to change back into regular clothing.

"Maeve, I forgot something at home. Do you want to take me?" Lux asked from my doorway, which the door was still gone by the way. I laughed.

"You say that like I have a choice." I told her grabbing my car keys. "Alright and on the way back we can visit Rita." I said getting into my car. Lux cheered in approval.

Once at her house she went to her room and I went to her kitchen to grab a glass of water really fast and played with her cat.

That's when I heard a crash and the terrified scream from Lux. I jumped up from the stop from the ground and charged at her room. When I got there it was too late. She was gone. Her window open letting in the breeze making her curtains flow in a dramatic pattern. I feel to my knees and let out a scream hugging my med-section. She's gone and I couldn't help. I don't know who has her or where but I knew one thing for sure.

I am going to save her life, even if it takes mine.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Don't trust "Family"

I called Maverick's phone and told him what happened. He told me that he and the others will show up shortly. I sat on Lux's front porch with her cat on my lap as I petted her. What am I suppose to tell the others. How am suppose to become a hero, when I can't even protect my best friend from being kidnapped. I failed her.

Batman, Robin, Kaldur and Maverick showed up and sat the cat on the ground and stood up. I kept my eyes on the ground not wanting to look them in the eyes. Batman and Robin went into the house. Robin stop to rub my arm in comfort for a second before following his mentor again.

"I know that look,"He grabbed my face gently making my look at him "don't you DARE blame yourself." He stared directly into my eyes then brought me into a tightly embrace. I brought my arms around his middle and we stood there for awhile until I felt something rub my leg. I looked down to see what it was, Lux's cat rubbed up against our legs jealous that she wasn't getting the attention. I smiled at her, she purred and wiggled in content as I petted. Maverick grabbed the cat and mouthed to me 'Talk to him.' and motioned with his head and made his way into the house.

Kaldur made his way over to me and opened his mouth to say something, but I cut him off.

"Before you say anything I know what I have to do." I told him determindly.

"And what is that?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"I need to talk to the man who attacked me on the day we met. He has something to do with this I know it, I can feel it in my stomach." The look on my face was either help me or stay out of my way.

"No, I have to do this and if you tell Batman he'll try to convince me not too and go himself."

"Well if your so determined, I would like to go with you in case something happens and to help bounce around ideas." He smiled at me, I grinned and gave a quick hug. I almost ran to the car. Kaldur chuckled at the sight and followed.

Once at the prison I was shown to the room were you sit and there's a piece of glass in between you and the person your talking too. Not only that but you have the freakin phone to talk to them. I hope they clean them. The man who attacked me days ago was escorted in the room. I was with my hands in my lap with a blank stare on my face.

"I see my little injection worked." He grinned with his crooked yellow teeth. I cringed slightly before going back to my straight face.

"Where is she?" I growled at him.

"Who?" His stupid grin still plastered on his face. He rested his head on his hand with his elbow on the table.

"Lux." I told him gritting my teeth together.

"Oh yes...her." He grin grew. "We realized that you didn't want to be our little pet, so we did as you wished and left you alone"

"Who is we?" I demanded standing up slightly with eveyword.

"The light. Don't trust your so called 'Family'" He put his phone up and got up to leave the room.

"No! Don't you dare leave! Who is the light? Where is Lux?" I screamed through the glass.

"No one can turn away from the light!" He yelled out before cackling and leaving the room. I slammed my fist into the glass making it crack. The guard of the prison practically threw my of there. Apparently they don't like it when others break their things. As they threw me out the doors I lost balance for a moment, I turned back to them giving them a dirty look to see that they slammed the door.

I stomped back to my car where Kaldur was waiting. He was leaning against the hood with his arms crossed. "What happened?"

"He said that some group called the light has Lux because I got away." I said getting into the drivers and slamming the door. He got in on the other side and I started my car, pulling out of the parking lot.

"Now what do we go back to Batman with this new information." He asked leaning back in his seat.

"I know someone who can help and that we can trust." I smirked wondering how she will react to him. I pulled in front of a two story house. Just looking at it you couldn't help but smile at it. The house was lite so you could see the abundance of flowers that surrounded the home. I walked up to the door and knocked on it. I looked behind me to see Kaldur standing there awkwardly. When I turned around the door flew open reveling a very happy Rita covered in flour.

"Maeve! What a wonderful surprise and who is this?" She grinned at me before going to Kaldur she wrapped her arms him hugging him. She let him go and linked her arm with his and lead him into the house. She laid her hand on his arm and turned to me quickly with a look that said 'Oh My God' I smiled at her and rolled my eyes following her inside. She lead him to the couch and went into the kitchen. I sat next to him smiling at him.

"She is...interesting." He smirked at me. I laughed a little and Rita came back into the room with a tray full of cookies and tea. She sat them down and handed us your cups.

"So whats up?" She asked sitting in her chair with a cookie in her hand. I told her everything that had happened today and wanted to know from her what I should do.

"You know what hun, you got that look in your eye again. The same one that you had the day I met you. Behind the fear, behind the pain, there is determination to protect Lux. I remember that day. Lux was being bullied by some boys, and they hit her. You stood in front of her and took the punches, you were knocked down. But you got right back up and stood your ground, because you would do anything and everything for her. I remember that I sat you down on my kitchen counter and stitched you up. Lux was crying because she blamed herself. You simply laughed and said 'Tis only a flesh wound' in that horribly fake British ascent." Rita smiled at the memory. "You have that look that you are going to find her and you are. I know it, so go and do so." After her little speech she shooed Kaldur off to get a plan, not before giving us both a bag of freshly made cookies for the road. We were on our way back to Mount Justice when I slammed on the brakes as a lioness jumped out of the woods and landed on the road in front of us. Kaldur and I sat in total confusion. What the hell is a lioness doing here? That's all that was going through my head and was distracted so I didn't notice that it turned and was about to pounce. Luck for me Kaldur did and grabbed me and jumped out of my car just in time for it to miss me and land where I sat only seconds ago.

Kaldur and I watched in horror as it turned to us again and the face started to shift right before our eyes to become a fearsome wolf. It lunged again and I moved my arm up and created a ice barrier to make some time for us to get the hell out of there. Kaldur with my hand still in his got up and started to run down the road, but was stopped when the wolf tackled him to the ground. I closed my eyes and shot my hand forward. A beam of ice hit its side and sent it into the front of my car creating a very large dent. It stayed there for a few second so I grabbed Kaldur from the ground completely ready to run for our live when I saw it was shifting again, it began to late a human form. I looked at it in its cold, dead eyes as it did. When saw who it was a violent sob racked throughout my body see who it became.

Lux.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Time for answer, or questions?

**Sorry that I haven't updated in forever. I was really busy with my graduation, but know I have graduated and I have more time to type :D**

Kaldur took the wheel and drove us the rest of the way home as I sat in the passengers seat trying not to cry. When we got into the garage and Maverick was beyond pissed.

"Where the HELL have you been? I turn around for a second, a SECOND! And your gone. I tried to call your phone but noooo your phone is off. Not even a courtesy text saying that you were alright, I mean with everything that has been going on you didn't stop to think about what your doing was dangerous and or stupid. No you didn't because your always worrying about other people, don't get me wrong I love that about you, but you life was threaten don't you think you should think about you for once." He told me calmly and looked anywhere but me when his eyes landed on my car. "What happened to your car!" He yelled again and looked at me. That is also when he relized his mistake when he saw tears in my eyes. He pulled me into a tight embrace as a few tears rolled themselves out of my eyes and soaked into Mavericks shirt. "So what happened?" He mumbled into my hair as he tried to comfort me.

I told him everything that happened after Kaldur and I had Lux's home. He was shocked to say the least.

"Wh-Why would she attack you?" Maverick asked not understanding at all.

"That's the thing I don't think she was the one attacking. I looked at her and I knew that she was not in control." I explained to them quietly. "Because I mean they already mutated her in the matter of hours so why couldn't they put her under mind control." I told them in a duh voice. "Now I need you two to promise that what just happened, what I just told you stays between us." Maverick agreed without a second thought while Kaldur on the other was not quite sure about this agreement. I know why he is the leader of this team, he is suppose to report to Batman, and I was telling him to keep a secret. "Please Kaldur just until I get more information." I practically begged him. He hesitated before nodding.

Maverick and I went to the dinning room and I sat on the table while Maverick sat on a chair like a proper person. I was trying to find anything I could on the Light. The only thing I found was discount light switches. That's when I remembered what that man said to not trust family. So I got into my parents bank statements, email, and spending history. Nothing. Lot of help that did, that's when an idea struck. I typed madly on my laptop. He could be talking about my grandparents they were kinda evil so it would make sense. I got about half way into their system when error screens started appearing everywhere on my screen.

"No no no no no!" I yelled at my computer as I tried to stop it with the harsh slamming of keyboard keys. Suddenly my screen went black and smoke started coming out of the sides.

"What happened?" Maverick asked worriedly. I let out a gasped that was filled with disbelief.

"My computer fried." I said pathetic voice. I then growled in annoyance and slammed my now useless laptop on the table and stomped over to the big monitor in the living room and began to type again.

"Your going into your grandparents accounts?" Maverick asked very confused.

"They are obviously trying to hide something." I said as I typed.

"Well maybe they just liked their privacy." He tried to reason. I glared at him from the side of my eye and before I could respond my phone started to ring. I stopped typing and moved to the side for Maverick to take over. It was my Grandma, crap.

"Hey, I see that you have stopped using your cauldron made out of the broken hopes and dreams of children." I said answering my phone, I could just feel her scowl though the phone.

"Enough with your excessive talking, the reason I called is because someone tried to hack into my system and it came form your computer." She growled at me.

"I don't know what your talking about my computer is fried so I sent the day listening to the voices in my head, they are currently telling me to start my plans for world domination." I told her, I heard nothing when I realized that she hung up on me. "Well that was rude she didn't even say bye." I mumbled and put my phone back in my pants pocket.

"Holy Schnitzel, Maeve look at this your grandparents donate 500,000 dollars a month to the Lex Luthor corp." Maverick told me in awe.

"Holy shit," I mean I knew they had a lot of money but still, that's insane. "Wait isn't Luthor like a bad guy?" I asked looking at maverick then I smiled slightly. "You know what that means."

"Time to investigate." Maverick grinned. You see Maverick and I have been friends for a very long time. I met him in the fourth grade when we were partnered up for a project. We did not get along at all, we had different view points on EVERYTHING. It wasn't until freshman year did we start to become friends. We found on thing we agree on. Movies. More specifiably horror movies. That's one thing that I can do with him that I can't do with Lux, horror movies give her nightmares. After knowing each other for a while we found out if we put our heads together we could build incredible things. We tend to make bugs a lot.

First time we put them in my grandparents house and they found them about a week later. I got lectured about privacy by my grandmother. My parents came to pick me up and my grandmother yelled at my dad saying that he should have raised me better. He simply asked me if I did it, I said no and he looked at my grandmother as to say 'see she didn't do it'. She rolled her eyes and turned around to leave. My dad turned his head and winked at me saying that he knew I did and good job. I smiled at the memory and then became sad. I miss my parents, they were always so understanding and if I was okay with what I did then so were they. I wiped my eyes from the fresh tears and shock my head clearing the thoughts from my head.

I went to my room and began to change so I can blend in with my investigation at Luthor corp. I wore a white button up shirt that was tucked into a black pencil and my black heels. I put my curly mass of hair into a tight bun and some light makeup. I went to the garage where Maverick was waiting in his truck and we were on our way out.

We were sitting out side of the Luthor building when Maverick said. "So Maeve I was not able to get into the security cameras so when you get in there your on your own but I will be out here so when Lex Luthor shows up I will tell you and you have about a minute to a minute and a half to get out." As he said that he handed me the bugs and a flash drive.

"What if I get caught?" I asked worried, not wanting to go to jail.

"Just do that thing were you keep talking until the other person gives up." And with that I put in a ear wig, got out of the truck, straightened my skirt and walked across the street to the very tall building. Once in there I saw a person set a pile of paper on the desk and began to talk to a person. I sunk up behind the person and grabbed the papers then quickly made my escape to the elevator. As the door closed I saw the person look to get their papers and they weren't , by the look of it they were about to have a panic attack. I stayed on the elevator until the top floor.

I got off onto the floor and walked to the double doors when I was stopped.

"You can't go in there, miss." I turned my head to see a receptionist sitting at her desk smiling at me.

"Oh, no its okay, I'm an intern." With that I retreated into the office and began to type away on his computer. I pulled the flash drive out of its hiding place in my bra and pulled it in. I began to download things and then I put all the bugs in there places. I was about to put the last bug in its place when I heard Maverick start talking to me.

"Maeve get out of there Luthor just showed up."

"Shit." I pulled the flash drive out, grabbed the papers and began to go the elevator.

"I thought you were dropping the papers." The receptionist asked confused.

"I changed my mind." I simply told her and shoved them into arms.

"But these are the mail room!" She yelled as the elevator doors closed. I was half way down the building when Maverick told me I had a minute left. "I know shut." I snapped in the ear piece. Once at the ground floor I almost ran out.

"Watch out!" Maverick yelled but it was too late I had run into the one person I did not want too. Lex Luthor. He looked at me and immediately knew who I was. He grabbed my wrist in a tight grip and smiled at me.

"You don't seem to belong here, do you? Maeve." He almost growled at me. The next words that I said I did not think about I only said and here is what I said.

"It's cause I'm black ain't it." I said dead seriously. It was enough to put him guard and loosen his grip enough for me to slip out and run to the door. As soon as I slammed the door to Mavericks truck he shot off down the street to make our dramatic escape.

"Oh my god Maverick he knew my name, how did he know my name!" I yelled panicking over the situation.

"I don't know." Maverick said panicking with me. We sat in silence for a few second before Maverick said "So when were you going to tell me of your African ancestry." He grinned and seconds later I was lost in a giggle fit.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: A true punch to the face.

Maverick was now driving at a reasonable speed now that we are away from that horrible building. I didn't know where going, I think Maverick was just driving around because neither of us really knew what to do now that we had this information.

"So do we like, look at everything on there, figure out where Lux is?" Maverick asked looking down at my hands for a second to look at the flash drive knowing what could possibly be on it, the information that could change everything.

"Of course, so um plan is to figure out how and why he is doing this. We also need too-" I was not able to finish my sentence because a vehicle slammed into the side of ours, Maverick in an effort to protect me his arm shot across my chest to make me stay against the seat, but the effort was futile the impact make us go airborne. We flipped several times and then sled a few feet of the roof of the truck. I groaned in pain, I looked over to Maverick and saw that he fell unconscious, he most likely hit his head. I looked around when I heard a car door slam shut and heavy foot steps coming there over to us. I looked over and saw that the flash drive was a few feet away. I unbuckled my seat belt making me land in a heap on the glass that was everywhere.

I desperately made it through the now open window to army crawl over to the small device. I almost got to it when a big boot came down on my hand almost crushing it. I screamed out in pain, he took his foot off my hand and gave me a swift kick to my kick to my gut making me loose my breathe.

"Stay in your place." The man growled in a deep voice then went back to his SUV and drove away. I laid on the ground in pain as blood began to seep from my head and various places. The longer I laid there the more angry I got. I had everything that I needed. I was suppose to find Lux with it and it was taken from me. I tried to get up but failed and landed on my face.

Maverick apparently woke up and helped me up, he helped me over to the wrecked truck and I sat against it. Maverick joined me on the ground and we just sat there, hoping that someone was nice enough to call an ambulance for us.

"We are going to be out of cars before the year is out." I said out loud. Maverick let out a laugh in agreement as the ambulance finally showed and had us stand to get in the back. We sat on the floor of the ambulance with our feet hanging off the edge as the paramedics patched us up.

"Maeve Zeller?" A gruff voice said in front of me. I looked up to see a dark man in a suit standing there glaring me.

"Yes?" I asked as the paramedic finished with my head wound.

"I need you to put your hands behind your back." He stated.

"Um, okay. Why?" I asked really confused.

"You are being arrested for the murder of Abigail and Liam Zeller." He told me pulling out some handcuffs.

"What are you insane!" I screamed at them. They simply ignored me and put the handcuffs on and started walking me to the police car.

"Maeve! Don't worry I'll make some calls and we'll have everything straightened out, OK? So don't panic." Maverick yelled out from the ambulance. Once the police door slammed shut I looked over to Maverick and saw that he was yelling at a paramedic that would not let him leave. The car moved forward and I started at my friend until he was no longer in sight.

When we arrived at the police station I was taken roughly out of the car and was lead to a room like the one you see in movies, you know the one. Where there is a big metal table two chairs and a big two-way mirror. I was sat down facing the mirror then was left there for about thirty minutes. Suddenly the door slammed open and the man who arrested me came back in with a file in hand.

"Lots of strange things have been happening to you lately, haven't they. First your attacked on your way back from school, you come home find your parents dead, your best friend is kidnapped while your in the house with her. And now you and your other best friend have been in a hit and run." As he listed everything that has happened over the past few weeks my hands sat in my lap in fists so tight my knuckles where white.

"And your saying that all of it is my fault." I growled through my teeth.

"I'm saying that you are a very smart girl, you found something you shouldn't have and you just" He lifted his right hand and snapped his fingers." snapped." He finished his sentence with a little arrogant tone in his voice that made me glare at him.

"And what exactly did I find?" I growled at him. I'm getting really irritated at him. He smirked and pulled out a piece of paper from the manila folder he brought with him. He put the paper in front of me and I grabbed them to take a look. It seems to be adoption papers for. Oh God.

Maeve Elspath O'Connell then there was a picture of me from when I was like two. I put the paper back on the table and sat in silence as this new information.

"This doesn't change anything, they still raised me and they loved me. And more importantly how could I have killed my parents if when they were killed I was being attacked in an alley way." I told him through clenched teeth.

"You could have hired someone to do it, because you can't get your pretty hands dirty can you?" He pointed out at me.

"Yeah with what money I literally have $11 in my bank account." I snidely told him.

"Your grandparents are very rich I don't think they would notice if a few hundred dollars would go missing." He waved his hand in the air to emphasize.

"Oh please I can't sneeze without my grandmother knowing about it. I'm surprised she hasn't called you to invite you to a party in your honor." I smirked at him when he didn't say anything my smirked dropped instantly. "OH MY GOD! Really." I rolled my eyes. "Do you even have anything against me." When I said that the door opened to show the Bruce Wayne in the door way.

"They have nothing against you and are doing this out of desperation. Now lets go miss Zeller." Mr. Wayne motioned for me to come with him. I looked at the detective for a second before getting up and leaving the room, following Mr. Wayne out of the building. I then followed him to his very nice car where he held the passenger door open for me and closed it when I sat down then went to the drivers side.

I sat in the car feeling very awkward because I have never meet this man before or have I? I stared at his face trying to see any marks that I recognized. I searched for anything when it clicked in my head. Oh my...What?

"By the looks of it you have connected the dots." He smirked slightly at me seeing my facial expression which probably looked like this D: "Now that you know you can not tell anyone and that includes your friends Maverick and Lux. Understand?" He said looking at me. I nodded my head not really trusting my voice.

He suddenly stopped and told me to get out, when I did before I closed the door he told me that I knew what to do then drove off. I had know idea what he was talking about. I turned around to see he dropped me off at Lux's house. I know what he wants me to do. Find Lux.

About an hour later I was in a clearing in the woods that was about a mile away from where I last saw Lux. I grabbed my hair at the roots and pulled in frustration. She has been gone for three days and the only I have achieved from looking is two totaled cars and chafed wrists. I about to snap from all of the things that I have not achieved.

"OKAY YOU KNOW WHAT! I GIVE UP! GIVE LUX BACK AND I'LL DO WHAT EVER YOU WANT ME TO DO! LUX HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!" I screamed into the air hoping that they were somehow listening. I sat in the clearing for about 45 minutes waiting for something to happen. I heard something in the bushes, I looked up to see Lux. I was so happy for a second before I noticed that she still had that dead look in her eyes.

She suddenly ran at me then jumped when she was in mid-air changed into a fearsome wolf. I simply rolled out of the way not wanting to hurt her. She hunched over making her back hairs stand up. As she continued to I just dodged and she was getting really irritated, I ran to the other side of the clearing when I heard.

"Stop running you bitch!" Lux growled at me in a low voice. I stopped and turned to her to see she was in her human form. I had tilted my body so my right arm was hidden behind my torso. She once again charged towards as though she was just going to punch me in my face. She knew I wouldn't attack her. She was wrong. With the arm that was behind my torso I was charging up a hit. I was building up ice layers on my arm so make a misshaped block around my fist and forearm.

She was about was about two feet away from my with her fist made its way to my face when I snapped my arm forward. I hit her with all of strength making the ice shatter on the side of her head. She went flying to the left from the force of my hit. She laid on the ground immobile. My legs gave out and I landed on my bum. Now what. Lux started to wake up and she shifted on the ground from the uncomfortable position she landed in. I tensed not wanting her to wake up. She looked up at me with the look of pure confusion.

"Maeve? What's going one? Why are we outside? And more importantly why does my face throbbing." She asked while sitting up on her knees. I simply laughed and pulled her into a bone crushing hug while I cried out of pure joy.

"I'll tell you when we get home." I mumbled into her shoulder.

**At Mount Justice 3****rd**** p.o.v.**

Maverick was pacing the living room in complete panic Maeve was released from the police two hours ago and she wasn't here. Kaldur was on the couch trying to console his distraught friend.

"I can't calm down Kaldur. Maeve should have been here by now and I tried to call her when I realized that her phone is in my car." Maverick explained so fast that it all ran together like one really long word.

"I understand your frustration my friend but panicking will not not help our friend come home any faster." He says trying to get Maverick to calm down. The robotic voice said that Maeve and Lux have shown up. As that was said they appeared out of the Zeta tube. Maeve looked happy and Lux also looked happy but had a giant bruise forming on her cheek. Maverick looked stunned for a second before running to over to Lux crushing her in a hug.

"Nooooooooo let go of me!" Lux whined but he didn't let go.

Maeve on the other hand walked over to Kaldur and wrapped her arms around his mid-section giving him a tight hug.

"I did it Kaldur, I found Lux." Maeve mumbled into his chest. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her squeezing her back tightly.

"I'm so proud of you." He mumbled into her hair.


End file.
